


That Old Black Magic

by nature_aly



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Prompt Fill, Repost of old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nature_aly/pseuds/nature_aly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nick is in London for Les Mis, Joe accidentally does a spell to de-age Nick to his 14-year-old self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Old Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just archiving an old prompt fic from the now defunct "boyfriends_fic" comm. Actual prompt is included in the end notes.

Joe doesn't know what possessed him to buy the book, but it's been sitting on his shelf for a week before he finally starts reading it. Nick's been more and more distracted every time they talk, distant physically and emotionally. He feels stupid when he starts reading the section on love spells, but the one for "making him think of you" is just so simple he has to try it. He just needs a photo of Nick and a piece of purple fabric.

Going to his computer, he prints a recent paparazzi photo of Nick in London, looking way too busy to answer phone calls from his brother. He has 3 purple shirts to choose from, he picks the darkest one, it might be the one Nick borrowed once. They've shared clothes so often, it's hard to remember. But Nick did borrow one of his purple shirts, and Joe is almost certain it was this one.

He places the photo face down on the shirt and chants the nonsense words that go with the spell. After nearly a minute he stops feeling self-conscious and shuts his eyes saying, "Call me. Call me. Call me. Nicky, pick up a phone and call me. Call me, call me, call me, callmecallmecallmecallme." When he opens his eyes again five minutes have passed. He turns over the photo and hangs the shirt back up. His phone stays silent. He makes himself put the phone in his pocket and he starts to make himself some lunch.

He's just settled to watch some TV with a beautiful turkey/avocado sandwich when the phone rings.

"Nick!"

"Hey, Joe."

"What's going on?"

"So much, we've got the last tech rehearsal this Monday and then Tuesday is first dress, and then we've got dress rehearsals in the mornings and evening previews on Wednesday and Thursday before opening. It's really almost here, we're going to be running non stop soon."

"Wow, do they ever give you a break? Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Joe, I'm fine, after rehearsal tomorrow I have almost 2 days off before hell week. You know I can handle it."

"Okay, Nicky, I know, you're awesome."

"Damn straight." They both giggle a bit, as usual, at Nick's "cursing". "Oh, sorry Joe, they need me back now."

"Oh, okay, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you, too."

Joe starts to say goodbye, but he hears someone yell "Marius!" and the line goes dead. He's momentarily disappointed, but then he realizes something. It totally worked. Nick thought about him long enough to call him, which is exactly what Joe wanted. Maybe he just needs to try again for something more.

He grabs the book again, going back to reread the introduction and pay more attention to the part on how magic works. It's all about intention and belief, focusing your will on what you want to happen and forcing the world to bend to how you want things. Joe thinks about the last few years, all the time he has spent focusing on Nick and making Nick's dreams a reality, maybe he's been working magic this whole time.

He looks at the index of spells. What does he want? Nick. But. more, he wants Nick to want him. To need him, like he used to, back when they were just getting started and he needed Joe for everything. There's no spell named, "how to make your little brother love you again", but maybe he can combine "bringing an old lover back" and "casting for your perfect mate".

He spends the rest of the day looking for the right ingredients, and he even visits his mom to find the perfect picture from one of her photo albums instead of one he could find online. It's of Nick and Joe, kind of, from Nick's 14th birthday, Joe's face is almost completely out of frame and Nick is clinging to him, arms and legs wrapped around him. Nick is looking up at him and in mid-laugh, face completely open and happy. Joe remembers this moment, remembers feeling overcome with love for Nick and Nick looking back at him the same way. He wants it again.

He waits until midnight to do the spell, the photo surrounded by candles, one large red candle to the south and two pink east and west with a golden candle placed north, all of them anointed with oil. He speaks his intentions out loud, rambling on in detail about how Nick should need him and want him around always, just like Joe feels for Nick. After a full hour, he extinguishes the candles and settles down to go to sleep.

His phone rings right as he starts to drift off, he smiles as he answers the call.

"Joe! I'm sorry, I know it's late there, but I don't know what to do and I'm freaking out, Joe, are you even listening, Joe be awake now!"

Joe wakes up fully, "Nicky, I'm here for you. It'll be okay."

"No Joe it is not okay, this is really really not fucking okay!" His voice squeaks and it makes Joe smile, despite Nick's panic.

"Nick calm down, I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

"I just, I can't, can you come here Joe?"

"To London?"

"Yes, I can't really explain without--, just come here, please."

"I'm booking a flight now, I'll be there Nick. What else can I do?"

"I don't know, I have to rehearse today, oh God, I can't go to rehearsal today." Nick is sounding more defeated than panicked, now.

"Just call the stage manager or director, tell them you can't go, it's gonna take me like, 10 hours to get to you, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I guess."

 

It's early evening by the time Joe makes it to Nick's hotel room. Nick is huddled in blankets, sitting in the middle of his bed, watching television. As soon as he sees Joe, he's up and moving quickly, launching himself at Joe. Joe drops his carryon and catches his brother, holding on tight. It's weird, it feels familiar and wrong at the same time. Nick is shorter than him again, smaller. He pulls himself out of Nick's desperate embrace and looks down at his little brother. He's little alright, shoulders narrower, curly hair wilder and hanging in his eyes.

"Nick?"

Nick's upset, Joe can read his emotions so much better on this younger face. "I don't know Joe! I just woke up like this!"

"And you needed me."

"Yeah."

Nick needs him. Yeah, he accidentally turned Nick 14, but he also needs Joe now. Joe wishes he could gloat about how much he wins at magic, but knows now is not the time.

"So what did you do about rehearsal?"

"I told them I was puking, some stage hand had food poisoning yesterday, so they figured it just got me later."

"Little liar. You've got the rest of the weekend off?"

"Yeah, but the show is next week, I need to be there and my voice isn't deep enough now to do my songs."

"Don't worry Nick, this came on suddenly, I'm sure it'll wear off by Monday."

"How can you be sure? I wouldn't even think something like this was possible!"

"Nick, you trust me right?" Nick nods. "Then just relax and it'll be over before Monday. Now I want to try something." He picks Nick up and throws him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "It's been ages since I've been able to do this!"

"Joe! Stop it!" Nick squeals, giggling the way he used to when he got to be young and carefree.

Joe throws Nick down on the bed, pouncing on top of him. "And I'll win every wrestling match too, you're no match for me, little Nick." Nick squirms, trying to get away, but he really is no match for Joe, who holds him down easily. Joe shifts slightly, his thigh slipping in between Nick's to bump against his crotch. Nick flushes red, his breath hitching, and Joe can feel him, his dick hardening against his thigh. 

"Remember that one thing that we did that one time when you were 14?" Joe asks.

"Yeah." Nick answers softly. "No, wait, I don't, 'cause I was 15 and it was twice."

"You were 15?"

"Yeah, does that change the fact that we've never spoken about it?"

"You mind if I do it again?"

Nick's voice breaks, "Go ahead." Joe leans down and presses their lips together, then moves down a little so he can kiss just Nick's bottom lip sucking at it and biting it gently. Nick opens his mouth and lets Joe lick into it, touching their tongues together briefly. "And now its three times."

Joe moves over to nip at Nick's earlobe before whispering, "How 'bout we stop keeping count?"

"K." Nick surges up this time to kiss Joe again, harder, more desperate, rocking himself into Joe's thigh. Joe manhandles Nick until they're sitting up, Nick in Joe's lap, still kissing. They pause to pull their shirts off and Joe is struck again by how little his little brother is right now. His chest is completely smooth, belly still rounded, arms lean and wiry. He uses his tongue on Nick's nipples, licking, then sucking and biting, to hear Nick moan louder and louder. "Joe, Joe, please." He thrusts his hips, rocking on top of Joe's erection, pushing his hard on against Joe's stomach. He puts his hand between them, rubbing Nick through his pajama bottoms and Nick is coming. He cries out, collapsing into Joe's chest, like someone let the air out of him.

Joe maneuvers them again, pulling Nick's pants and underwear off him and removing the rest of his own clothes. He uses his hand to collect Nick's spent come and then fists his dick. He lays down behind Nick, thrusting his slick dick into the space between Nick's thighs along his crack. It doesn't take him long to come, messing Nick up even more. When he finishes painting stripes on Nick's ass with his come, he notices Nick is hard again. He licks his lips and Nick grins back at him. At some point he is going to have to leave the hotel, find a black candle, reverse his spell. But he has almost two days before he needs to do that. Best not to rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt from 'novaberry': 
> 
> When Nick goes to London for Les Mis, Joe gets all selfish-lonely and when he's shopping for a baday gift for Denise, he picks up The Teen Spell Book: Magick for Young Witches. He half-jokingly does this spell, but it's vague and harmless-seeming, he just wishes that Nick would NEED him again. Next thing he knows, he's getting a panicked phone call from Nick and he has to fly to London, not knowing what's wrong. AND THEN. When he gets there, he finds his Nick, but de-aged to like, 14. Joe has to cover for him, make sure no one finds out what's happened, so Nick's DEPENDENT on Joe in a way he's never been before. And of course Joe's a lot stronger than Nick, so he can force cuddles on Nick WHENEVER he wants.


End file.
